1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a corrosion inhibited aqueous alcohol solution, particularly to an antifreeze composition, useful as a coolant in a heat-exchange system such as the cooling system of an internal combustion engine.
2. Prior Art
Organosiloxane-silicate copolymers were disclosed by Pines et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,496 and their use in preventing the corrosion of metals was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,469. Other silicone-silicate copolymers and their uses have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,312,622; 3,198,820; 3,203,969; and 3,248,329.
Sulfonate siloxanes have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,968,643; 3,215,643; and 3,507,897.
The novel silicone sulfonate-silicates of the invention have not been disclosed in the prior art nor has their use been disclosed in preventing corrosion of metals in contact with aqueous liquids.